The Befalls
by Elizabeth Milles
Summary: From the early beginnings of her first school year,Sofia had yearned to join the flying derby team.But what if she gave up the day when she presented herself to her supposedly new-team mates and her heart changed when she knew her childhood dream was over? His arrogant ways stayed the same over the years and Sofia,herself changed.
1. Chapter 1

**By the way,I'm not afflicted with Disney or show's rights go to them but the fans fictions' ideas are mainly mine unless it's someone else's then I'll credit them.I don't own the show too but if I did-**  
 **armageddon will soon arrive in their universe.|**

 _ **Prologue-**_

 _"Only Princes can ride in the flying derby."His eyes narrowed at the girl who was shocked momentarily._

 _"So princesses...can't try out?"She asked in confusion,while trying to digest the truth that was served to her directly._

 _"W-well...well...t-they could but-"The old man stammered to come up with an answer but Princess Amber answered it for him._

 _"But they don't."She says before pulling the young princess's arm."The flying derby just isn't a princess thing."_

 _"There are many things that princesses do,like..."_

 _As the song continued,Sofia's mind changed and never was it so easy to change left her devastated,the spirit inside of her died that could not understand why would they not allow her to try out for the race._

 _Her mind had turned fickle and she left the grounds with a broken dream,a frown clearly displayed on her now-pale face._

 _She had given up and was never to return there again for the humiliation and chagrin to start over again._

 _It was that day where everything had changed,not for the good but for the worse that soon to come._

 _ **From the early beginnings of her first school year,Sofia had yearned to join the flying derby team.**_

 _ **But what if she gave up the day when she presented herself to her supposedly new-team mates and her heart changed when she knew her childhood dream was over?**_

 _ **One drop,two drops...anything can ,the future did dramatically.**_

 _ **His arrogant ways stayed the same over the years and so, his character was a handsome with brains but was cruel and and duchesses flocked to him but they never stayed for more than a day.**_

 _ **She stayed near the window and watched as everything pass by till her father,Roland sends her away to manage royal real self was already locked away as a hard-faced woman takes her place.**_

 _ **This is the story of The Befalls.**_

 _ **Author's note:OK I Know this was**_ _ **LanaCerisse**_ _**'s idea and wasn't mine but I wrote it already,forgetting that it was her's since she was inactive literally for more than half a year till last week.**_

 _ **I'm only using PARTIALLY of the idea since I didn't like the rest of main characters will mostly be adults and I'm excited to write more!**_

 _ **Well,that's going to be fun-updates every Saturday?Pieces will be on hold till August after the epilogue is published so yeah I'll have more time.**_

 _ **Cover will be up soon and this will be published to when someone buys back my MacBook charger as I lost it :(**_

 _ **Entering this book for the wattys if i can get 5 chapters up soon!**_

 _ **Okay,love y'all!**_

 _ **Love,**_  
 _ **Lizzy**_


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes held of lustful feelings as a cocky smirk makes up onto his perfectly sculptured princess was naive and ditzy,never passing her high school princess but could only make beautiful sounds with her ,who would want an unintelligent ugly woman to be their wife,who is to live forever with them and be committed to?

"Your majesty,The Princess of the kingdom of Beautus Vota- has arrived."A servant informed him as Hugo coldly answers." the Princess to the art room."

The man simply nodded and rushes off to do his duty,while the prince continued staring at the leafless tree that stood in front of his misty window that was largely displayed in his own personal office.

" _You said you would help me,Rodrick."_

" _Hugo,I-"_

" _Fuck 's none of your business now."He sharply snarled at him as he slammed the glass wine on the surface of the newly polished wooden table top,the pieces of glass piercing into his smooth palm._

" _The flying derby is-...was my what am i supposed to do?Look like a fucking cretin in front of the entire school?"His yell echoed through the room and the duke's posture stiffened,he approaches him but only to blurt out."You can't keep cheating your way into the finals,can you?This is how reality works,Hugo-"_

" _I work the way I want to!You-my friend,you have almost lost-me,one of the major kingdoms on your silly little trade deal,in your tiny and about I pull out of it?Huh,wouldn't you look forward to seeing others to follow my footsteps and leave too?"_

" _Fine."Rodrick muttered."Under one certain condition."_

" _And what is it,may i ask?"_

" _That you leave Anastasia alone."_

The Prince let out a powerful laugh that could sent any audience to give him an outstanding ovation for it,while he muttered softly under his breath."I've got what I wanted."

His gaze lands on the golden shiny prestigious trophy that stood prominently on his shelf,that had carefully engraved words on the silver bottom header that was studded with tiny precious white diamonds and he-was the first in his family to win it.

His parents were contented and mostly importantly,he did not let his father down or else he would have thrown a huge fit if he had heard of 's face turned pale and emotionless when Hugo arrogantly boasted about his brilliant victory at the final competition for the World Champion Flying Derby Match.

He did not seem particularly pleased with his younger brother's outcome in the event and stayed silent,throughout the entire session as Hugo rambled on,until being told to shut up by his own father,amidst of the servants and his family in the very room.

" _You need to shut your mouth,young 't you go around telling people about them and get off your high house-you have a major piano recital coming up entire Kingdom will watching your incapacitated demeanour,unless you do the best of your best you can!"His shout made Hugo clench his fist tightly under the table as his brother gleefully laughed under his breath to which he caught too,a frown coming up onto his face._

" _And why can't I,Dad?You said I could do anything I wanted if I WHAT?I CAN-"If he could shoot daggers through his eyes,Garrick would be mutilated into practically minced meat._

" _If you start throwing a huge fussy fit,in front of me again...I will and I really reach over this table and slap go to your bedroom and think about what you said and for being rude to your father."Caroline reprimanded._

" _That's right little bro."Axel sneered."What gives you that-"_

 _A swift blow was directed towards his nose and the older Prince smeared off the stray blood that had started to drip down his cheek with the serviette,staining dark red and threw it onto the table._

 _That was when King Garrick stepped in."What did you think you were doing,you bas-"_

" _I'm your son for christ's sake!"The boy agitatedly scratched his perfectly styled hair into a mess."Why do-"_

" _Don't you dare talk to me like that."He growled,slamming his fist onto the table."You are to bring glory to our family's name,not destroy its reputation."_

" _So even winning the world's most prestigious flying derby competition wasn't enough,huh?"Hugo glared at him in fury and confusion."When Axel got fucking Genevieve pregnant,you all went to pacify him with 's the one who is ruining us!"_

 _He took a deep breath and snarled."You always fucking blame me for everything!Just- why did you want to give birth to me if you think I'm such a burden?-"_

" _That's to your room:you're under-"_

" _I don't even fucking care anymore!Ugh!"He stormed off,leaving the pair of servants muttering incoherent words and bitterly continuing their meal while the servants watched gleefully behind the plain facade they wore,enjoying the family drama that has been happening for years._

 _Hugo narrowed his eyes.'They were never satisfied.'He thought infuriatedly as he rattled his doorknob in annoyance before throwing himself onto his bed,promising that they would regret every cruel word and action they did to him and he was to accomplish that very soon._

Returning to reality,he was there-standing at the door.

"Hello Hugo,pleasure to meet you."She gives him a mundane look.

"What brings you here,Anastasia?"He gave her a smile before walking towards her and giving her a _kiss..._ on the hand.

"Diana said that you had valuable advice as to what we're currently facing."

"Oh the silly trade situation."He rolls his eyes."I'm willing to raise a proposal for a solution."

"Well that's...fantastic."

"But for a small price."

"What is that?"His breath near his neck,sent chills down her spine.

"This."Closing the gap between them,his lips connected with hers as he pinned her against the couch.

 _She didn't stop him from continuing._

"Oh Sofia."A tear slid down the Princess's cheek as she embraced her sister."I'll miss you so much."

"Amber,it's not for long.I'll be back in four or five years,the most-it's a common I'll get some relevant trading skills."Sofia smiled as she laughed,patting her sister gently on the back.

"To bad James and Dad isn't wanted me to personally hand you this."She passes her a light, small black box."He told me to inform you to open it once you stepped down from New Holland."

"Thanks."She pocketed it and tucked it into her haversack."I'll miss you all."

The loud ringing of the bell meant that it was supposed to start their long voyage across Europe to Asia,then finally Oceana where it held a few decades old colony.

"I'll have to go now."Sofia waves goodbye,not wanting to do but moved on and stepped up onto the ship.

For years,she hadn't had adventure to go on but now since her father,Roland II had sent her on a experience to travel with one of the leading trading companies in Enchancia:the East India was something Sofia wanted to treasure and as such,she had a new huge beige coloured journal to note down the daily happenings during the journey.

"Good bye,Enchancia."She looked beyond the horizon-beautiful rays of colours decorating the sky,smiling at what the future may bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Rain droplets pattered harshly on the windows as transitional and melodic melodies were played from the piano but were delayed with sudden pauses and incorrect notes which almost made Hugo tore his hair out.

"Agh!"He slammed his fists onto the ivory white keys in frustration,making the notes clash into a very unsettling noise."Good Christ,help me!"

It was evening and he felt he could be crushed easily as if he was a piece of fingers had been moving along the piano since five in the didn't want to wake up to the nightmare he lived in he was absorbed into his own sleeping slumber,he found _bliss._ No one could hurt him or even stress him to the point of insanity.

His wrist cramped after three hours of consecutive playing.A grumbling and biting feeling was feeding onto his chest: _hunger._ Caroline was very cautious of what may be the outcome of the concert,she wanted it to be successful as it always been for every she locked him here with nothing else but a was the first thing on his mind.

Finally standing up in defeat,the piano cover was shut firmly down and he went to punch his fist into the air,wishing it could be his _father._

His parents always favoured Axel over him,despite the trouble and inconvenience he caused towards the smoked Opium like the rest of his generation but Hugo didn't believe in such nonsense.A young child born out of wedlock with a achievements graduated from High school,lest university.

Hugo?Sure,he was a playboy but he never actually meant was a one-time thing and no strings attached kind of a deal he made with the girls.

At least he could speak all of the national languages and had been diligently attending school:the University of Geneva as a student majoring in law.

Still,everyone believed the rumours of him fathering an actual child-however it was all carousel's play,a lie.

A few months ago,he had suffered from abdominal pain and had a checkup with a physician about tests and checks later,it was found that he had a medical condition that would never let him ever have was humiliating,hence he never told anyone about it.

"Just one more year - and you will be set _free."_ His hazel eyes watered with tears as he held on to the grills of the windows,awaiting for _graduation day._

 _-_  
"Anastasia."

"Yes,Rodrick?"She barely lifted her head as she could not bear to look directly into the eyes of her lover,guilt burning in her heart that she had slept with one of his closest friends and partners.

"Are you alright?"He reached his right hand out to gently touch her wrist but was met with a sudden flinch from her,an unusual behavior from her."Stace?"

"I'll return back to my slumber."She mutters and murmured some incoherent words before stepping out of the room.

"B-but your room is right here."Rodrick stuttered in confusion and scratched his head, _what's with her today?_

Slamming the door behind her,she walked into the drawing room before sitting down on an rocking armchair and curling up into a ball,tears rolling down her cheeks."I-I shouldn't have..."

She could still feel how his fingers felt on her skin,sending chills down her spine as she roughly brushed against her arm.

"All that...just for him."

"Hello Desmond."A smile appeared on Amber's face as she sat down on her seat before lifting her gaze up to meet his eyes.

"Hello Amber."He stuttered was still the sweet shy boy whom she had still loved but _he didn't know that._

"How is life?"She asks before placing her chin on her was unusual for her to do that as it was against basic tables Enrique which she followed strictly since she is royalty."Sofia's is busy...I don't 's been some time we have talked since graduation you going for Oxford?"

"Um-nah.I-I'm just thinking I should give up this whole studying thing and maybe give the throne a try?"He seemed squeamish about the whole situation and that made her cough uncomfortably before drowning down a glass of iced tea."How about you?You said you were interested in astronomy right,the University of Maine has a course for that."

There was a moment of silence before she looked down and replied."I don't know,everyone-"

" doesn't matter what everyone says about was high 're not a slut like what they say."A frown came up onto his face while she turns pale.

"It's just that-"

"Just because everyone found you kissing with _Hugo_ behind the staircase,doesn't mean that you slept with him."

"I don't know-..."

"You were out of your had no control over what you were doing and I don't blame you for that,Amber."He stated,his eyebrows furrowed.

Again there followed by a minute of stillness before she spoke up,her speech fumbled.

"D-desmond?"

"Yes?"

"I think that over the years,I must have not told you that I love you and I'm not kidding you."


End file.
